The benzazepine compounds in the art exemplify both dopamine D-site agonists, or dopaminergic, compounds as well as dopamine D-site antagonists.
For example, fenoldopam is the prototype peripheral dopaminergic agent which has D.sub.1 and some D.sub.2 agonist activity (U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,297). This compound has been described to have renal dilating, anti-hypertensive, anti-shock and anti-congestive heart failure activity.
Representative of the dopamine antagonistic agents are the compounds disclosed in EP No. 5,298 and 5,300 as well as Y. Itoh et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 100 119 (1984). Such compounds are described to have neuroleptic or antidepressant activity.
The DA, or D, receptor sites at which the compounds of this invention have been found to work are linked to adenylate cyclase in the body. Specificity of action at these receptors is a desired biological property; J. M. van Rossum et al., S. Afr. Med. J. 59 329 (1981); K. E. Flaim et al., Life Sciences, 36 1427 (1985).
The compounds of this invention have a novel ring system in their structures and also have a novel specificity of biological activity.